Modern networks and network systems are typically constructed of multiple differing devices, elements, or links, referred to collectively herein as elements. These elements include communications devices that connect networks and other elements across a link. Links can be virtual links that connect through other communications devices or physical links that connect across physical wire, cables, wireless, or optical connections. Links can be of multiple protocols and physical connections and signaling methods. Telecommunications devices are specialized communications devices that connect networks and elements across links that are part of a telecommunications or phone system. Examples of such include, but are not limited to, digital subscriber line (DSL), ethernet links, modems, token ring, network hubs, network switches, wide area network (WAN) bridges, integrated services digital network (ISDN) devices, T1 termination units, etc. In particular, one recent such communications link and protocol is global symmetric high bit rate digital subscriber loop (G.SHDSL, or G.991.2) promulgated by the international telecommunication union (ITU).
Communications devices can have many physical configurations and implementations. Two popular physical configurations are the standalone enclosure and the line card chassis. Standalone enclosures are typically used at end user sites or link terminal sites where only one device is required. Line card chassis are popular in network hubs or telecommunication offices where multiple communication links end and the density and central management capability of a line card chassis is an advantage.
Many communications devices have at least one other dataport or interface that are associated with the device. The other dataports associated with a communications device can be coupled to multiple local networks or to other large data bandwidth or long distance communication links that can be of differing protocols. The dataport(s) with the high data bandwidth or long distance link are typically known as the wide area network (WAN) dataports, and the dataports associated with local networks are known generally as the local area network (LAN) dataports. These dataports are usually coupled in various manners through the communications device to allow them to communicate data with each other.
Many communications devices collect information on system status, performance statistics, and/or error statistics, referred to generally as system statistics. These system statistics, particularly for a G.SHDSL communications device, can include, but are not limited to, error seconds (ES), severely errored seconds (SES), unavailable seconds (UAS), code violation (CV), and Loss of Sync Word Second (LOSWS) for each dataport, interface, or system. The system statistics are tracked and summarized in reporting periods that are of evenly spaced selected time intervals, such as in 10 or 15 minute intervals. To gain more storage efficiency for systems statistics, many communications devices generally store these detailed system statistics over a predetermined time period, such as the last day or 24 hour period, and then only store a set number of summarized records of these predetermined time periods. The system statistics storage in both the short and long term reporting periods are generally reused by the communications system in a first in first out manner, with the storage of the oldest statistics typically being reused for storage of the most recently gathered.
In communications devices, the start and end of the system statistics time intervals typically are marked or indicated by a chronological time reference or absolute time clock, generally referred to as an absolute time reference. In many systems and communications devices, the clocks or absolute time references are often updated or changed during system operation. The reasons for these updates are many but can include such things as daylight savings time, time reference drift correction, or system time synchronization across a network or across multiple devices. Often times the update of a clock or time reference will happen over the start or end of a system statistics reporting period because of proximity to the time or size of the adjustment. This situation can cause a reporting period to close early, run extra long, be merged into the previous/next reporting period, or to even be skipped entirely depending on system implementation and the circumstances of the time change. The result of this can be the erroneous or confusing reporting of system statistics and availability to administrators or management programs.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus of conveniently changing and recording system statistics in communications devices in a network environment.